More than just a Date
by 4olhos
Summary: When Felicity accepted to go out fore dinner she did not know she was agreeing to more than pasta and red wine. rated M for future chapters... horrible summary. sorry
1. Dinner date

NOTE: I do not own the following characters.

NOTE 2: I used as a base the characters from Arrow and I also created a story inspired in books that I shall quote at the end of each chapter.

* * *

The Dinner...

Oliver arrived at my apartment around 8 p.m. The ride to the Tratoria took a bit more than half an hour, in that mean time we didn't talk much. I think my date was as nervous as me. Once we arrived a waitress accompanied us to the table.

Oliver, after pulling the chair for me, sat facing me.

"So…" I said, hopping to break the unusual silence between us.

He smiled, putting aside the menu and said:

"You look stunning today."

"Thank you. You clean up nice as well."

"Felicity, I had a chat with Sarah the other night and she suggested I needed people in my life who did not wear a mask. The first person who came to mind was you."

So that was why he asked me out to dinner…. He wants to talk. To talk more than we usually do. How stupid was I to think for the second time he was in to me. At least he isn't asking me to join him and Sarah in a Menage a Trois. I mean, I hope he won't invite me to do that… Not that I would be offended…..

"Felicity?! Did you hear what I said?!" Oliver interrupted my little babbling monologue.

"Yes, sorry…I was babbling in my head." I answer with a half smile.

Oh God, I should not have said that! Oliver looks at me amused.

"Felicity you do not cease to amuse me."

"Glad I am capable of pleasuring you…. I mean, I am glad I am a good entertainment…. Oh, when I say entertainment I mean a funny diversion not an adult entertainment style… 3…2…1"

He laughs and says:

"Felicity, we are at a romantic restaurant." He pauses as I look at our surrounding. "You are currently wearing a very sexy dress and you are saying kinky things. If that is not enough you are wearing that pink lipstick that always makes me want to kiss you senseless. Please, stop babbling or we won't make it to the first course." He says, while stroking my hand.

My mouth falls with a pop. Am I hallucinating or did he just say he wants to kiss me?! By all means, do it!

The waitress decides to show up at that exact second. Oliver order his dinner with such calmness that it seamed we had been talking about the weather report. Once we are alone again he says:

"As I was saying… Now that Starling City isn't being threat by any dangerous person and I am now capable of conciliating my Oliver Queen and Arrow life I want to try something with you."

I am so in shock that I have finally learned how to keep myself quiet.

"In the five years that I was away I wasn't always on Lian Yu."

"Where were you?" I manage to ask.

"I was…"

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

NOTE: Please review! Shall I continue writing? Did you like?

NOTE 2: I am not from a country that English is the official language. I learned English a long time ago, so I am a bit rusty. Sorry if I made any spelling mistakes.


	2. Dinner is ready

NOTE: These chapter might seem a lot like the previous one, but it is not. I promise it will lead to some big revelation in the future chapters.

* * *

NOTE 2: Please review . I have never written a story before, actually I did try once before but I didn't like it, so your review will help me improve (at least I hope).

* * *

NOTE 3: Thank you for giving my story a shot. I promise I'm doing my best not to disappoint!

* * *

Previously...

"As I was saying… Now that Starling City isn't being threat by any dangerous person and I am now capable of conciliating my Oliver Queen and Arrow life I want to try something with you."

I am so in shock that I have finally learned how to keep myself quiet.

"In the five years that I was away I wasn't always on Lian Yu."

"Where were you?" I manage to ask.

* * *

"I was in Lian Yu for most of my time, but I lived in Russia for a period of time and…" He says, staring right throw me, as if I weren't there.

"Oh that explains why you are fluent in Russian."

"Yes. I also went to Hong Kong among other places."

"Hong Kong: Is that why you speak fluent mandarin?"

"No. Shado taught me how to speak mandarin."

I sip from my drink and try not to think about fantasy island.

"Why didn't you come home sooner? You went to Hong King, to Russia and hell knows where else…. Was there no airplane to the USA there?" I ask, a bit angry with the dead hot girlfriend comeback.

"I couldn't come back. The first time I left the island it wasn't by my own free will. And once out of it I wasn't free to decide my future." He explains with a dark expression.

The way he looks remembers me of the times he went after bad guys.

"Where you arrested?" I ask.

"No, I was not. But I wasn't free. The people who saved me from the island had plans for me. They wanted to use me to do their dirty work. If I tell you what happened to me, I shall not tell you what exactly I had to do because that would put your life in risk. And I assure you I only did what they made me do because I couldn't risk my loved ones safety."

"Oliver, I am truly sorry for everything you went through." I say and I hold his hand.

"Don't be. I am telling you these because I want you to know the real me. The five years I was away didn't just change me physically, it changed the way I act."

"I didn't know you before. Probably if we had met in the past you wouldn't have spoken to me. We would be strangers and I would probably dislike you." I say with a wry smile.

Before I manage to say anything else our dinner arrives. He asked for a spaghetti alla Putanesca and I asked for a Saltimboca alla Romana. Once we are alone again he says:

"Felicity, I have changed more than you can possibly imagine."

"So tell me." I beg.

"I'm afraid you'll run away."

"Oliver, I did not run away when you gave me a laptop covered in blood, I did not run away when you entered my car shot by your own mother. I also didn't run when your ex crazy girlfriend showed up. And if you think I'll think less of you because of anything that happened to you, you are crazy. I don't think less of you because you have killed people. I don't judge the fact that you have slept with almost every women in Star…. 3…2…1… Before I make a fool of my self again, what I mean is, as you said before, we are partners. I won't leave you, EVER!"

He smiles and takes a bite from his pasta.

"Felicity since I trust you with my life I'll tell you everything and I won't require you to sign a confidentiality contract. So these is your last chance to run, to be safe from me. Are you sure you are ready to know how much I changed after those five years?" He asks.

Am I ready? What secret has he been keeping from me? Those Diggle know? What about Sara? Doesn't he desire me at all?

* * *

NOTE: Please, from these point on I plan to justify the M rating, so please, be ready for that… Hope my fanfic was worth your time.

XOXO


	3. Red wine

Previouslly...

"Felicity since I trust you with my life I'll tell you everything and I won't require you to sign a confidentiality contract. So these is your last chance to run, to be safe from me. Are you sure you are ready to know how much I changed after those five years?" He asks.

Am I ready? What secret has he been keeping from me? Those Diggle know? What about Sara? Doesn't he desire me at all?

* * *

"The time I lived in Hong Kong I didn't just learn fluent mandarin, I also didn't just learn new fighting skills. I learned how to deal with the pain I felt."

"Oh, you where in pain? Didn't they give anything to make it better?" I ask, staring at those blank sad eyes.

"My physical pain wasn't what bothered me the most. I felt guilty for Shado's death, I was angry at myself for what had happened to Slade and I couldn't forgive myself for abandoning Sarah at the island. The pain I felt was emotional."

To that I could not make a comment. For the first time ever I didn't know what to say to him. He looked so vulnerable, so sad it made me feel lost. It hurt me to say him like that, Although I wish we could change the subject I knew he had to open up to me.

"So in Hong Kong I learned how to deal with these pain. I was taught how to externalize it with ought causing harm to anyone."

"That's good. What did you do?" I ask, smiling.

" The person who was holding me captive was the person who saved me from self-destruction. She was the one who taught me how to deal with that pain. But the things she taught me also ruined even more Oliver Queen."

"What exactly did she teach you?" I ask, worried.

"Do you know anything about a BDSM relationship?" He asks, making me choke in my drink.

"I know something… Are you trying to tell me you have had a BDSM relationship?" I ask.

"Yes I had. At the time I was in Hong Kong I didn't trust myself to like anyone, not only that but I needed to be in control of everything. When I came back, I didn't seek a woman at first because I didn't know anyone I could trust. Well, there was Laurel but I didn't trust myself with her."

"Where Helena, Sarah, McKenna and Isabel in a BDSM relationship with you?"

"Yes."

I stare at him a bit surprised. I always knew he wasn't a Prince Charming, but I had never suspected he was so much like Christian Grey.

"Who introduced you to these type of relationship?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Amanda Waller. She was the one who held me hostage in Hong Kong and she was also the first BDSM partner I had, but at the time I was her sub."

I almost choked on my wine at that respond. A-M-A-N-D-A-B-I-T-C-H-W-A-L-L-E-R?! He has got to be kidding me.

"You slept with every women who isn't related to you but me?"

OMG, did I just say that out loud? Me and my big mouth.

* * *

Sorry, It was getting too big, So the M rating part will be in the next chapter.

I do not own the characters and I was inspired by 50 shades of grey to write these bit. Keep reading, it isn't what you expect.

Please review! :)


	4. Nothing better than ICE CREAM! S2

Previously…

"Amanda Waller. She was the one who held me hostage in Hong Kong and she was also the first BDSM partner I had, but at the time I was her sub."

I almost choked on my wine at that respond. A-M-A-N-D-A-B-I-T-C-H-W-A-L-L-E-R?! He has got to be kidding me.

"You slept with every woman who isn't related to you but me?"

OMG, did I just say that out loud? Me and my big mouth.

* * *

I can't believe I just said that! Oh, god, that is so embarrassing.

The bestered is smiling. I can't believe it!

"Felicity, I didn't sleep with you because you are too important for me." He said.

"Oliver, I won't run if you tie me upside-down in the arrow cave. " I say, regretting the minute the words left my mouth.

"Arrow cave?" He asks, and laughs. "No, I am sure you won't run away, but that is not what I want to do with you. Felicity you where the one who proved to me I could bring justice without killing, you made me the hero I am today. I want to be able to have a normal relationship with you. I want to take you to restaurants, kiss you senseless, make out during our breaks and so many other things. I can't promise you I'll be extremely romantic, I also can't promise you an ordinary relationship, but I am willing to try a relationship in which you are not submissive to me, if you can accept me with all the flaws I have, with all the damage that comes with me and the risks you will be facing the moment you say yes. "

Wow, that was intense. I wonder what he will say when he proposes.

"Oliver, I've been in to you since the moment you gave me your laptop. Trust me, your flaws are what makes me like the post-island Oliver Queen more than the pre-island version of you. I am not as vulnerable as you thing, I won't run away. I will never do that. And I can take a bit of BDSM if you promise to ignore my babbling." I say with a half smile.

Before he could say a thing the waitress comes to the table.

"Would you like some desert?" He offered.

"Felicity, would you like anything?" Oliver asks, very calmly.

"I never say no to desert. Could I please see the menu?" I ask, smiling.

After seeing the menu I pick a Vanila e Ciocolato Gelatto.

I notice Oliver didn't ask for a desert, but I don't say a thing.

The desert arrives very fast, leaving us no time to speak. Once we are alone I eat in quite, with Oliver staring at me as if he was hungry, The ice cream was delicious and very handy. The cold from my desert prevented me from blushing even more.

We pay the bill and leave the restaurant at around 11p.m. The minute we are out of the Tratoria Oliver pulls me close and kisses me.

I've been kissed before, but never like these. It was so hot, so demanding and yet somehow it was gentle. When he said earlier that he was going to kiss me senseless I didn't imagine it was quite so literally. One of his hands was cupping my face, while the other was pulling me closer. When we resumed kissing (yes, that did make me extremely sad) he smirked and said:

"I do love Felicity flavored ice cream."

With that he pulled me inside the car. The next thing I know we are heading to my place.

* * *

**_Love? Hate? Want to read more? Please review and make my day :)_**


End file.
